Hófehérke és 0 törpe!
by Haru-meow
Summary: Hinata új diák a Konoha High Schoolban. Nem számítva hogy az osztálya...rossz. Első nap mindenki előtt leégetik. Összetűzésbe keveredik Sakurával. És a suli legnagyobb ribancának a barátnője lesz. Szóval minden totálkáros. WARNING!ANTI-HINATA!


1. fejezet

Sziasztok, Haruno Sakura vagyok. Rózsaszín hosszú hajam és oldalfufrum van. A Konoha Hightba járok a 10/c. –be. 4 legjobb barátnőm van, Konan, Karin, Temari, Tayuya. Szeptember másodika van, vagyis most kezdődik a suli. Felveszek egy fekete csőfarmert és egy Goodbye Kitty-s pink pólót, táskámba belerakok és jegyzetfüzetet és megyek a fürdőbe, ami a szobámmal szomszédos. Megfésülöm hátközépig érő hajam és lemegyek, mert hallom csöngetnek. Ez csak azt jelentheti: megjöttek a csajok. Az ajtóból dobok egy: „elmentem suliba, majd jövök"-et, és már repültem is a csajokhoz. Köszönés és szokásos három puszi, zene (persze hangosan) – ugyanis Tayu szerint mániákus rock, visual és oshare kei függő vagyok,- és már startoltunk is. Út közben Karinnak be nem állt a szája. Csak csacsogott és csacsogott. Hirtelen mindenki megállt.

– Mi van? – kérdeztem.

– Hjaj – sóhajtott Karin – Már egy tíz perce próbálom nektek elmondani, hogy összejöttem a nyáron egy sráccal, de ti ide se figyeltek – a végén szúrósan nézett.

– Na, és mennyi ideig fog tartani? – kérdezte Tema sejtelmesen, mert hát valljuk be Karinnak nem volt két hétnél hosszabb kapcsolata.

– Egy hétig tartott.

– Tartott? Tehát már szakítottatok – állapítottam meg nyugodtan.

– Mindegy menjünk – mondta Konan mielőtt robbant volna a bomba.

Mikor beértünk szinte mindenki megbámult. Nem csoda, hisz minket mindenki ismer a sok tettekről. Az iskolaudvaron már majdnem mindenki ott volt. Tsunade igazgatónő elmondta a szokásos figyelmeztető szövegeit - amiket külön nekünk szánt – és mentünk föl az osztályterembe. Elfoglaltunk hátul egy padot Konannal. Egy padsorral arrébb Tayuya, előtte pedig Temari és Karin. Dumáltunk egy párat, majd becsöngettek és máris elkezdődött az első osztályfőnöki óra. Most őszintén? Dög-un-al-om. Csak minket ver az Isten ilyen osztályfőnökkel, aki mindig késik. És lám, húsz perces késéssel be is jött a terembe, Kakashi, egy feketehajú lánnyal az oldalán. Na ne… ez az ártatlan kis fogtündér lesz az osztálytársunk. Remélem ez csak egy vicc. Bár Tema mondott valami olyasmit, hogy: „… a pletykák szerint kapunk új osztálytársat. Kíváncsi vagyok milyen, lehet… „. a francba.

– Jó reggelt gyerekek. Köszöntelek benneteket az új tanévben… - és mondta volna tovább, ha Naruto nem kiabál közbe.

– Tudjuk, tudjuk minden évben az unalmas szöveg: köszöntelek benneteket bla bla bla – Naruto nagyszerűen utánozta Kakashi-sensei hangját, ez aranyos, és vicces.

– Nos – itt köhécselt párat majd folytatta – a lényeg, Ő az új osztálytársatok: Hinata Hyuuga…

– Ugye ez valami vicc – szólok, pardon ordítok közbe – Ez a kis Hófehérke nem illik a mi körünkbe, hogy gondolta a diri, majd ideküldi, és mi szépen mosolygunk és ugrándozunk, mint valami félőrült? – mindenki szinte röhögő görcsöt kapott. Ezt már szeretem. Az egész osztály normális. Csak a másik kettő évfolyamban vannak, akik a sarokra valók, mint mondjuk Ino.

– Nem Sakura, nem vicc – mondja dühösen, mert már ketten is félbeszakítottuk. Ilyen nincs, és mégis van. Fújtatok egyet majd visszaülök, mert valahogy a kifakadásom közepette felálltam. Nos az új csajszit, Hinatát leütették Naruto és Sasuke mögé. Az óra többi részében Kakashi lediktálta az órarendet majd szabadfoglalkozás volt. Ő persze elővette a perverz kiskönyvét. Szünetben a legtöbben – na jó annyira azért nem olyan sokan - megismerkedtek Hinatával.

- Hinata, szóval bocsi Sakura viselkedéséért. Tudod, megszokta a légkört, mert nagyon ritkán kapunk új osztálytársat, mert sose ide osztják be. De ha ide, akkor sem maradnak sokáig – Naruto te vagy az én emberem! A Hófehérke olyan riadtan néz, hogy nevetnem kell…

- Hmfp – Sasuke sem a szavak embere. Nem csodálom a bátyja sem az.

- Bocsi, csak bele van zúgva – súgott valamit oda a Hófehérkéhez Naruto de azt már nem hallottam. A csajokkal, gonosz csillanással a szemünkben egymásra néztünk, majd bólintottunk. Ez nálunk annyit tesz: ' hozzuk rá a frászt'. Szinte egyszerre álltunk fel és mentünk a Hófehérke padjához. Mázlink volt, mert a padja mögött senki nem ült ezért hangtalanul felültem az egyik végébe és a jobb lábamat feltettem, Tayuya meg a másik végébe ugyan így, és a hátunkat egymásnak döntöttük.

- Gratu, Hófehérke az első órát túlélted. Szurkolok, hogy a többit is ugyan így – mondom gúnyosan, és szerintem megijeszthettük, mert kissé megrándul, vagy máris fél tőlünk?

- És mond csak Hófehérke, kontaklencsét hordasz? – hát igen Tayu szavaiból is úgy csöpög a gúny, hogy mindjárt elfolyik.

- Nem vagyok Hófehérke, és nem hordok – cincogja határozottan. Most komolyan, ez neki határozott hang, még ötéves koromból a Barbie–nak is biztosabb volt a hangja. Na mindegy, vonok vállat. Visszaültünk a helyünkre. Többi órában leveleztünk, így idő gyorsan telt, aminek nagyon örülök. Szóval órák után elmentünk haza. Már egyedül ballagtam mikor valaki ráugrott a hátamra és majdnem elvesztettem az egyensúlyom.

– Hogy az a…

– Szia, Saku –vigyorogja a képembe Naruto, és mögötte kullog Sasuke is.

– Csá – köszön az utóbbi is.

– Elkísérhetünk? – Naruto

– Kísérjetek.

Az út további részében Naruto átvette Karin helyét. Ne értsétek félre nem barátilag, hanem beszédileg. A szöszi sem tudta befogni, így leütöttem. Amikor hazaértem reflexből elkiáltottam egy ' megjöttem ' –et, de válasz az nem volt. Gyorsan megnéztem mindent és senki nem volt itthon. A konyhaasztalon találtam egy levelet. Ez állt benne:

„_Kicsim!_

_Fontos tárgyalásra kellett mennem, apáddal. Egy hét múlva jövünk. Pénz a konyhaszekrénybe, de ha elfogyott, akkor utalok a kártyádra. Nyugodtan áthívhatod a lányokat, ha unatkozol. Buli nincs! Sietünk haza. Puszi: anya."_

Hát ez király! Egy hét szülők nélkül. De mi az, hogy nincs buli? De sebaj amiről anya nem tud, az nem fáj neki, de főleg nekem nem. Gyorsan végigtelefonáltam a lányokat. Karinnak direkt mondtam, hogy jöjjön el hozzám és díszítsük fel a házat, mert tudniillik Karin lakik hozzám a legközelebb. Alig telt el 5 perc és csöngettek. Már repültem is ajtót nyitni. Karin természetesen buli cuccban.

– Szia, szerintem díszítjük fel a házat, mert Temát ismerve 5 perc alatt ideérnek – nem tudtam mit mondani csak bólintottam. Sec-perc alatt kidekorátuk az egész házat, és kitakarítottuk - meg mersze átöltöztem és kisminkeltem magam. Minden simán ment, eddig. Bár nem szokott nagy gáz lenni - csak ha Ino itt van. Az a nőszemély nagyon kiborító tud lenni. Ebbe nem megyek bele. Így is Karin furcsán néz rám, mert csak magam elé nézek. Mikor meghallottuk a csengőt, összenéztünk, és sejtelmesen elvigyorogtunk. Hosszú napunk lesz.


End file.
